Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Tropes
A list of TV Tropes for Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles. Tropes * Berserk Button: ** Much like Tom Hardy's character in the 2018 Venom film, the Symbiote objects very violently to anyone (even its own host) who ever calls it a "parasite". * Calling the Old Man Out (1): Peter Parker (through his Life Model Decoy) throws one at Norman Osborn and another at Otto Octavius in episode "A Better Genius". First at Osborn over how neglected he was feeling by both students (except Sally Avril) and teachers and, most grievously, while still blaming Osborn for Uncle Ben's death. # Norman Osborn: "Parker, your name's not in any of the class lists! Can you explain that?!" Peter Parker: "Why worry about that? I'm an outcast to both those teachers and students anyway. No one would listen to me. Unless a big jock like your champion Flash Thompson wants a living punch bag, I'm invisible to you all." Norman Osborn: (sees Peter's newly received Baxter Institute ID card) "You're joining that fool Richards' school?! This is an outrage!" Peter Parker: "At least, he doesn't treat people like worthless insects like Thompson does. At least, he doesn't turn his back on people who still need help like Octavius does to me and other students everyday! But more importantly, he doesn't use people like human shields. Not like you did to MY UNCLE BEN ONE YEAR AGO!!!" # Master Planner: (the Decoy is about to unmask him) "Parker, don't! Don't do this! This is a mistake!" Peter Parker: "My only mistake was seeking your approval. Your respect. Because all you did was giving me and my aunt pain! Not only because you were just as repulsive and neglectiful as these jocks, but because all this time, you've been hiding behind the mask of a madman who threatened innocent people like my friends, destroyed places I appreciated! Worst of all, took the life of my uncle! In our blind hunger for revenge on Osborn!! But today... today, this ends!" * Calling the Old Man Out (2): Sally Avril throws one at Raymond Warren in Episode "Feline Power". * * Freaky Friday Flip: Episode "Living Brainstorm" has Flash Thompson and J. Jonah Jameson swapping minds and bodies, but not voices. * * * Ironic Echo: * Jerk Jock: Flash Thompson, as in most comics and media. ** It's All About Me: One of Thompson' main attitudes according to Peter Parker and Sally Avril. * Pre-Asskicking One-Liner: * * * * Significant Green-Eyed Redhead: Mary Jane Watson as in most incarnations. ** Fiery Redhead: Harassing her family relatives and friends (especially her boyfriend Peter Parker) will be the last thing the men she hates would do. Especially when she is in her form of Tigra. Flash Thompson (in J. Jonah Jameson's body) learned this the hard way when Mary Jane punched him in the face (both Thompson for being a loathsome bully to Peter, and Jameson for his obssession with trying to get Peter to work for him), breaking half of his teeth and rendering him unconscious. * The Starscream: Kingpin in Thanos' Black Order. * * See Also * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Characters * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Episodes * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Quotes Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles Category:Tropes